CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 "Hey Rainstrike. How many kits do you think we'll have?" she asked him. Purring, Pebblelfight padded around. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:14, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow padded around camp. "I don't know, my mother had four so maybe four?" Rainstrike mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire nudged Riverpaw. "Stop mucking around, and catch it before it runs away!" she hissed quietly into her apprentice's ear as she spotted the rabbit that Riverpaw was looking at. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:55, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "Ah, okay. I gotta get to camp." ---- Riverpaw leapt at the rabbit claws unsheathed. Rainstrike nodded and followed the she-cat. "How long till they are born?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire sat on her haunches and watched. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:59, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Her paws hit it's back and she swiftly killed it. ----- "No idea. I gotta ask Dustpaw." "Good work," Bramblefire praised as Riverpaw cought the rabbit. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They padded into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded over to Dustpaw. "Sorry bout busting out. How many kits do you think I'll have and when?" Dustpaw glared at her belly. "Well, you look like a fat hog so i'm gussing... probably five or six.... maybe a bit less..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Six?! When?" (dustpaw has wise words) "I don't know... you really look like a fatty so.... maybe half a moon." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (that's very nice to know dustpaw) Bramblefire purred. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) She rolled her eyes and called to her mate. ----- "Here!" he gave his mentor the rabbit. Sandclaw walked through the forest and hissed. his wounds hurt. Going into the stream might help them. ---- Rainstrike walked up to Pebblestar. "what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:17, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Oof." Bramblefire grunted as she took the rabbit from Riverpaw. "Catch something else and then we'll head back, okay? Your technique was good for catching that rabbit: I'm really pleased." --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks!" he hopped off to find more prey. ------ "Dustpaw said 6 kits maybe in about a half a moon!" "Oh... um... good!" Rainstrike said a bit shocked.... though most cats did have six. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:45, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I know! I can't wait to name them!" (she's been inactive for awhile so I think it's time) Dustpaw padded into the Medicne Den to check on Dappleflight. He sniffed her. She smelled odd and she was cold. Dustpaw flecked his ears and pullled her out of the den for everyone to see his deceased mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (-nods- What about Nutpaw? Will someone else RP her? Or shall she die?) Pepplestar just sat there. Shocked. (oh.... i have the perfect plain for her...) Dustpaw went back to his den without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Let me guess... You RP her... And kill her off) "Dustpaw." she meowed to him. Dustpaw looked. "Yes?" he asked without a look of hurt at all in his dazzling blue eyes. (maybe........) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I am gonna give you your medicine cat name." she mewed softly, so softly Dustpaw probably couldn't hear. Dustpaw waited. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "By the powers of StarClan, I name you, Dustfeather." Dustfeather nodded. "Thanks." he meowed and grabbed some lavender and mint and carried it out to his mentor. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:27, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat in her den alone now. Rainstrike padded into Pebblestar's den. ---- Dustfeather finished with Dappleflight, not one tear shed from his eyes not a look of grief and he went back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:31, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (is he so upset he's not showing emotion?) "Hi, Rainstrike." (Maybe..... maybe not....hahahahah) He nodded to her. "Are you okay? with Dappleflight and all." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know how to feel really. New birth and long deaths..." "Don't worry, it'll be fine, and remember the new loners we have, I think Rabid should be named Wildkit or Foxkit." he mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (Who's oldest and youngest of that litter?) (Stars oldest by five moons and Wilds the youngest) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Star shall be Shimmerpaw and Wing will be Willowpaw." Rainstrike nodded. "Those sound good." He flecked his ears. "So have you thought about what we should name the kits?" he asked [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "No... I want to see them first. What about you?" "I have Ripplekit." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:05, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Nice! Well it's time to sleep, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Rainstrike nodded and cuddled up beside her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Dun dun dun dun... KITTEN TIME!) Half a moon later Whitetooth was temporarily leading the Clan because she had kits. All six of them. (MEEEEEEEERRRRR) Anglerkit squeaked and needed Pebblestar's tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:47, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (BAE TIME!) Autumnkit squealed and tried to make his way up his mother's back. (MY BAE TIME) Jagerkit and Anglerkit mewled and sniffed around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:55, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Rainstrike, look at our six lovelies." Rainstrike purred as Anglerkit climbed onto his paw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit found his way to Pebblestar's head. Jagerkit crawled onto Autumnkit and stopped him and they tumbled down her head together. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oof!" she mewed softly. Jagerkit mewled a deafening squeak. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) "Be careful little ones." Pebblestar mewed to them. Ripplekit batted fiercely at his mother's side, letting out a loud mewl in response. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit was on his mother's paw. Sunkit and Brookkit, despite looking a bit alike, clearly didn't get along well, even after birth. Sunkit squirmed beside her sister, kicking her with her hind legs. Brookkit, feeling annoyed by this, fought back with swipes of her front paws.'Silverstar' 01:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit heard them and threw himself between them. ---- "No fighting kits!" Pebblestar mewed. "Get off!" Sunkit squeaked angrily, the kicking of her hind legs suddenly becoming more frequent.'Silverstar' 01:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "No fighting!" he squeaked. "Then get off!!" Sunkit snapped, while Brookkit rolled onto her back while she rolled her bright eyes.'Silverstar' 01:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fine!" he meowed. ----- "Kits! I said NO fighting!" Pebblestar screeched. Ripplekit mewled in complaint and flattened his ears at his littermates' fighting. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit, clearly already the trouble-maker, flattened her ears. "I'll fight it want to..." she bitterly mumbled under her breath, glaring at her flexing claws.'Silverstar' 01:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "Already the trouble-maker, Sunkit..." Autumnkit muttered to himself. "Didn't mommy say not fighting? You try'n to start something?" Sunkit mocked with a baring of her fangs. Brookkit grumled to herself, curling into a ball.'Silverstar' 01:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not afraid to defend my siblings to fighting!" he mewed proudly. Padding around, Pebbleflight purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:55, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth sat on top of Tall Rock. Looking at the kits, Pebbleflight kept purring. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 01:59, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Might as well look at the kits... he thought and padded into the Nursery. (Say is Blazepw from RC still active?) "Hey kits!" Pebbleflight purred02:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit struggled to his paws for the first time and sniffed, he let his wobbly legs fall and he huffed. He opened his eyes and looked a bit baffled by everything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:17, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit then sat in between his mother's paws. Jagerkit climbed onto Autumnkit, purring. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit purred loudly. Sunkit rolled her eyes as she turned away from her littermates, giving them the cold-shoulder. ''They're all so pathetic.---- Brookkit rolled at her mother's paws. "Mummy? Please tell us a story!!"Silverstar 03:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Ripplekit, whose eyes were closed, rolled over in response to Brookkit. "Yeah..." he mewed sleepily in agreement. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 05:20, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit's eyes locked outside the den. He began to wobble to the nursery entrance. For the first time in his life he felt exctiement, it felt scary and cool at the same time. I'm going to be the first to leave the den....! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Of course kitlings! What would you wanna hear?" ----- "Wait for me! Brother!" Autumnkit called to him. Anglerkit looked shakily back at his older brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think we'll see?" he asked. Anglerkit tried to speak but only a quiet squeak came out of his jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (What do you think the birth order was?) "It's okay. Come on!" he meowed. (Autumnkit, then Sunkit, Jagerkit, Brookkit Ripplekit, then Anglerkit) Anglerkit followed feeling puzzled. ''Why can't I talk? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit looked and saw all the Warriors. A gasp came out of Anglerkit's mouth. So many warriors! --- Firepoppy saw Pebblestar's kits. She padded up to them. "How do you do?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hi! Who are you?" Autumnkit asked. "I'm Firepoppy, I suppose you are Pebblestar's first born, Autumnkit?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit nodded. Firepoppy turned her blazing eyes on Anglerkit. "And you are?" she asked. Anglerkit opened his mouth and a high-pitched squeak came out. He quickly closed his mouth with a bewildered look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay! We all learn at different times." he quietly consoled his brother. Anglerkit glanced at his brother then back at Firepoppy not knowing what to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit decided what to do. He ran behind his brother and said, "Anglerkit." Seeing if Firpoppy would fall for it. Then he popped out beside his brother. Firepoppy saw what Autumnkit did but went with it. "Cool name." she meowed then sniffed. "There aren't any other kits, would you like me to show you camp?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah!" Autumnkit shrilled. Anglerkit nodded and followed Firepoppy. "This is the warriors den!" she annouced. A brown cat kay snoozing outside it. "And that great fluffball is Barktail!" she mewed loudly waking the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:47, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Wow!" Autumnkit meowed. ---- "Talkin' 'bout my brother are you?" Mintleaf mewed. "Yep." Firepoppy stated Anglerkit looked at Barktail. He looked nice and soft... Anglerkit began to climb onto the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Mintleaf snorted and padded away. --- Autumnkit watched his brother. "Rude Mintleaf! Plain rude!" Firepoppy said sarcastic. Anglerkit stopped on Barktail's back and curled up purring, he wanted to call Autumnkit up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Don't think I can't hear you!" Mintleaf called behind her. ---- Autumnkit was unsure about climbing on Barktail. Anglerkit slid off the warrior who didn't even seem to notice the kit. Firepoppy purred at the kits. "He's my mate." she mewed and began to lead them to the medicine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe she'll have kits!" he exclaimed. Firepoppy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to have kits." she stated numbly. "Anywho, this is Dustfeather's den." she pointed at the gray tom inside the den. His eyes flashed opened. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Why not?" he asked. "Oh and hi!" he added to Dustfeather. Dustfeather looked small in the den but he sulked out of the shadows to reveal he was a large cat. Anglerkit squeaked a but surprsied. Dustfeather sniffed down at the kits with a stony look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:18, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hi!" "Hello." Dustfeather snorted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit sat there. Dustfeather went back into his eerie den. Anglerkit shivered and followed Firepoppy. "This is the apprentices den." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:30, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "So many cats..." Anglerkit nodded a bit freaked out. Firepoppy lead them back to the nursery. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you!" he squealed. Anglerkit nodded and, his legs strong now, hopped back into the den to his mother. He tried to tell her about but only squeaks came out. ''I know the words but why won't they come out? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:38, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay, Anglerkit. I didn't speak until I was a bit older." Pebblestar told him. Anglerkit's head still hanged. All his siblings could speak... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "You will speak soon, trust me." Anglerkit nodded with hopeful eyes. Rainstrike padded into the den with a squirrel. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Daddy!" Autumnkit cried. Rainstrike sat the squirrel down. Jagerkit flew at Rainstirke. "I GOT YOU!" he screamed and fell off and started running around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hi!" "Hello." Rainstrike meowed flecking his ears at the wild Jagerkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Is that yummy?" asked Autumnkit pointing at the squirrel. Rainstrike twiched his whiskers. "Nope." he meowed, hating squirrels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ohhhhh!" "Bad squirrel!" Jagerkit squeaked hittig the dead creatures face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan gave us that prey respect it!" Pebblestar streamlined told them. "Sorry!" Jagerkit squeaked and bounced over to his brothers. Anglerkit tried to say something, maybe his voice would work now but not even a squeak came out, not a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, Jagerkit!" "Heeeeeey!" Jagekit screeched and crashed around. ---- Anglerkit scrambbled to Pebblestar and tried to squeak but no sound came out. ''What if I'm dying!? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (Does he have a disability where he can't speak) "It's okay." Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay